


My Heart's a Labyrinth, Baby

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: Unfinished Business [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Escort Service, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth





	My Heart's a Labyrinth, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbyli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/gifts).



Robb scratched his beard as he browsed through the pictures on the website. It was useless. Perhaps he should just give up.  He groaned and shut his laptop, leaning back as he took a swig of his beer and threw an arm over his eyes.  _This is your last resort,_ he told himself,  _if you had more time..._

The problem was he'd had more than enough time, but the last year he simply hadn't met anyone special special. There'd been some flings and once or twice even the possibility of something more, but never the real thing, and you can't bring just anyone to your ex-girlfriend's wedding.

He'd thought about asking a friend to pretend to be his date, but most of his female friends were either friends of Margaery's or of his sister's, so that was out of the question. With only ten days left until the wedding, he'd grown desperate, desperate enough to ask Theon Greyjoy of all people for help.

It hadn't seemed like such a bad idea when Theon had suggested it, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. None of the girls on the escort service' website were his type exactly and while he didn't truly mind that, he knew his act would have to be convincing to satisfy his family. They'd never buy him genuinely fallling for any of those real-life barbies.

He pushed himself up and opened his laptop again. He'd give it another try. After all, he'd already paid 50 dragons to become a member. There was a blonde with smiling green eyes and a pretty girl from Volantis, but it was the redhead who gave him pause. She was short and skinny and unlike most of the other girls she was dressed rather simply. She had a wide grin on her face in most of her pictures, baring her pearly white, but slightly crooked teeth. 

 _Here goes nothing._  He clicked on her picture and 'booked' her for the next weekend. After that, he also made an appointment for the night after and closed his laptop again.  _It's done_. He hoped Ygritte was as nice as she looked.

***

Ygritte checked the sign above the entrance of the pub and walked in. It was an unusual place to meet. She'd had first meetings in hotel lobbies, private apartments, restaurants and even office buildings, but the Crossroads Pub was a first.

She didn't mind too much. She was actually rather excited about the client she'd be meeting tonight. She'd decided to go for the tightest skinny jeans she owned and a simple green top. She was used to pencil skirts and little black dresses, but for this location something of the sort would have been too much.

She'd learned how to adapt, how to feel at ease at a billionaire's fundraiser party or a business diner and the first rule of thumb was always to blend in. The men who paid her wanted heads to turn when she walked in on their arms, but for the exact right reason and standing out too much was never the right reason.

She scanned the room and her eyes fell on a man in his early thirties with glossy auburn curls. He was alone, sitting on a stool at the bar, tapping his foot impatiently and rubbing his hand absentmindedly on his light blue jeans.

 _First-timer,_ she thought as she took a step in his direction, flashing him a wide grin. "Hi, you Robb Stark?" she asked.

He jumped off the stool and held out his hand. "Um, hey, yes, I'm Robb."

She licked her lips as she let her eyes travel over his face and down his body.  _Lucky me._ She was a professional, but she wouldn't deny attractiveness was a plus for her. "I'm Ygritte," she told him, pushing herself up on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

He blinked and frowned at her in surprise. "Err, would you like to move to a table?"

"Sure."

They took their seats in one of the booths closest to the door and ordered drinks. She tried to offer him a reassuring smile, but he kept fidgeting as they waited for their beers. When they'd been served, she leaned forward and put her hand on his forearm. "So, Robb Stark, why did you want to meet me here tonight?"

He smiled at her sheepishly and tapped his fingers on the table. "See, I- I don't normally do this. I respect women." He hesitated and caught the look on her face. "Not that I don't respect  _you!"_

Normally she wouldn't be so blunt, but something about his big blue eyes and nervous behaviour convinced her to be direct. "Look, Mr. Stark," she began, "I'm a free woman and what I choose to do with my life is my own business. There's nothing degrading about it, I like this job and it's good money!"

"Of course."

She took a swig of her beer to give him a chance to collect himself. "So... I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

She smirked at him. "That's sort of my job description," she answered, biting back a more snarky remark. "What's the occasion?"

He put his beer bottle down on the table with a loud clank. "My ex-girlfriend's wedding."

 _Ouch._ "So I'd get to wear a pretty dress?"

He gave her a once-over. "You don't seem like the type of girl who likes pretty dresses."

She barked out a laugh. "You know nothing about me, Robb Stark!"

He nodded, tilting his beer bottle in her direction. "Yeah, see, that's kind of the point of this meeting. If you're going to be my girlfriend next weekend, I thought we should get to know each other a little better."

"Alright," she said and winked at him. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better."

He smiled at her, but this time it looked rather smug, and his already broad shoulders seemed to have become a bit wider. They chatted for a couple of minutes. She asked him some questions about himself and they tried to come up with a story about how they met. He was nice to talk to once he'd gotten his nerves under control. He had the easy confidence of a boy who'd grown up in a loving family.

After a short pause in their conversation as they both emptied their beers, she decided to ask: "So, who's she marrying, this ex-girlfriend of yours?"

He sighed and gave her the most unexpected answer. "My sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this one once a week!


End file.
